Goten's eighth birthday
by vbarethebest
Summary: Ok the title may make it sound boring but trust me it isn't. This is a one shot because i couldn't be bothered to upload all the diff chapters at diff times. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Goku and Chi chi-

"I'm eight today! I'm eight today!"

Goten flew into his brother's bedroom shouting at the top of his voice. He started jumping up and down on Gohan's bed. Gohan woke up with a start and fell out of his bed. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and looked up at his little brother.

"What 'cha do that for squirt?"

"I'm eight today Gohan!"

"Oh yeh. Happy birthday squirt."

Gohan stood up and picked Goten up. He held him above his head and flew him around the room. Goten squealed in delight. Gohan put his back on the floor and ruffled his hair.

"You want your present right?"

"Yeh!"

"Ok follow me. It's outside."

Gohan and Goten ran outside.

"You ready squirt?"

"Yeh!"

"Ok…NIMBUS!"

A tallow cloud came hurtling towards. It stopped in front of Gohan.

"There you go sport. You can have nimbus. Dad and I used to ride him all the time. He's lots of fun. Now everyone knows that I'm saiyaman I don't need him to get me to school."

Goten jumped up and down.

"Oh thank Gohan! This is the most absolutely wicked, cool thing!"

"Glad you like it squirt."

Goten jumped on nimbus and set off into the air.

"Hey Goten don't be too long!"

Gohan watched his little fly over the trees and round the forest. He did loops in the air and even went upside down. After about a quarter of an hour he came back and landed in front of Gohan.

"That is the most cool thing in the world Gohan. I can race with it now."

"Yeh. Now what d'ya say you wake mum and dad up the way you woke me up?"

Goten laughed.

"Yeh!"

Gohan and Goten tiptoed back into the house and crept up to their parents door. Gohan slowly opened the door and watched from a close distance as Goten levitated over to his parents bed. Goten powered up to super Saiyen and jumped on the bed. He jumped down at the end of the bed so he didn't crush his parents. Chi chi's eye opened immediately.

"I'm eight today! I'm eight today! It's my birthday!"

Goku opened his eyes slowly, stretched and yawned his goofy yawn. He looked across at Chi chi with a smile on his face. Obviously finding his sons antics funny. Chi chi on the other hand didn't find them at all funny. Goku noticed the angry look on her face. She didn't like it when Goten powered up to super Saiyen. Goku reached out and pulled his son into his arms. He ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear.

"Power down or you might not get your present from your mum."

Goten immediately transformed back to normal. Chi chi's frown faded. She looked at Goten and smiled. She pulled him into her arms.

"Happy birthday Goten."

"Yeh happy birthday son."

Chi chi noticed Gohan standing at the door laughing.

"Come in Gohan."

Gohan walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey son. Did you give Goten his present?"

"Yep. He's already been on it."

Goten laughed. He slipped out of his mums grasp and went and sat next to Gohan. Goku reached under the bed and pulled out an small box. It was wrapped in orange wrapping paper with blue spots.

"Happy birthday son."

Goku handed Gohan the parcel. He tore it open. He held up a brand new white training Gi with a white belt. and blue boots. Goten held it up and looked at it. A huge cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Oh wicked! Thank you daddy Thank you mummy. He stood up on the bed and gave Chi chi a big kiss.

"You're welcome Goten. We're glad you like it."

Goten gave Goku a big hug.

"I'm going to go and put it on."

Gohan followed him. When he got to the door he turned round and shot his parents a massive smile.

"Is he allowed to wear it later?"

Goku looked at Chi chi.

"Yeh why not. It's not like he'll be near anything dirty,"

"Ok. See you in a bit then."

Goten suddenly flew back into the room with his new white gi on. Gohan stared at him in wonder.

"That was fast squirt!"

Goten was still grinning from ear to ear. Chi chi leaned forward and did the blue belt up properly.

"It really suits you Goten."

Goten looked at his dad.

"Where did you get it form? It's super cool!"

"Well, when I was in other world I wore one and they were really comfortable so I told King Kai when I was back there before I came back to life to fight Buu, that I had a son and I thought a white Gi would look really nice on you so King Kai got one from King Yamma in your size."

Goten started doing back flips round the bedroom. Everyone started laughing.

Vegeta and Bulma-

"Vegeta! Get up!"

Bulma was standing over Vegeta with a scowl on her face. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly.

"Vegeta hurry up and get dressed!"

Bulma waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ugh. And take a bath as well. You did too much training yesterday."

Vegeta scowled at her.

"You don't tell me what to do woman. What's so important about today anyway?"

"It's Goten's eighth birthday!"

"Kakarot's brat? Why should I care?"

"Because he's your son's best friend! And if you like it or not you're going Vegeta. Now get dressed!"

Bulma stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She carried on down the corridor. She came to a blue door and opened it quietly. She walked inside. Trunks was standing by his drawers. He was wearing a pair of blue trousers and was looking for a top when his mum walked in.

"Hi mum."

"Morning sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well...It's kinda hard to sleep with you and dad yelling at each other."

"Oh sorry about that. What are you looking for?"

"My green T-shirt. I can't find it."

"That's in the wash sweetie. Sorry. You'll have to wear something else."

Bulma smiled slyly to herself.

"Wait here. I know something you can wear."

Trunks looked at his mum with a puzzled look on his face. Bulma walked back to her and Vegeta's bedroom. She walked inside. Vegeta was taking a shower so he didn't hear her come in. Bulma walked over to Vegeta's drawers. She opened the second drawer and went through his T-shirts. She pulled out one of Vegeta's blue T-shirts which had Capsule Corp. written across the front. She took it out the drawer and shut it. Then she made her way back to Trunks's room. He was on the floor playing on his Nintendo.

"Here you go Trunks. Wear one of daddy's shirts. I'm sure he won't mind."

Trunks grinned from ear to ear. He ran over to his mum and she slid the shirt over his head. It was long and baggy but Trunks loved it. Bulma looked at him.

"Hmm. Very nice. Suits you more than it suits Vegeta!"

Trunks laughed.

"Now let's go and get some breakfast."

Trunks nodded his head and followed his mum downstairs.

Krillin and 18-

Marron caught the small red ball in her hands.

"Yay! Daddy I caught the ball!"

Marron ran towards Krillin with the ball in her hands. Krillin picked her and gave her a cuddle.

"Yeh you did. That's a good girl."

Krillin looked up and noticed 18 leaning on the door frame watching them.

"Oh hey hunny. Didn't realise you were there. Wanna play catch?"

"Oh alright."

Krillin threw the ball to his wife and she caught it. Marron jumped out of Krillin's arms and ran towards her mum. 18 knelt down in front of her.

"Here you go. Sure you can catch it?"

Marron nodded her head.

18 tossed it into the air gently. As it fell Marron lifted her hands up and caught it. Marron ran around laughing. 18 walked over to Krillin.

"Don't forget, we've got to go to Goten's party later."

"Oh yeh almost forgot."

18 smiled at him then called to Marron.

"Come on Marron, it's time for breakfast. You can play again once you've eaten."

Marron ran up to her mum and 18 picked her up. 18 carried her inside and Krillin followed.

Goku and Chi chi-

"HYYYAAAAA!"

Gohan held his arm out in front of his blocking Goten's kick. Goten powered up to super Saiyen and kicked Gohan to the ground.

"Whoa! Good spar squirt!"

"Gohan! Goten! Breakfast!"

Chi chi's voice echoed through the forest.

"Hey squirt I'll race you yeh? No flying and no super Saiyen?"

"Oh yeh cool!"

"3.…2.…1.…GO!"

Goten and Gohan set off at lighting speed. Gohan was ahead of Goten the whole time. When they were almost home Goten called out for Nimbus. It fly in and Goten jumped on it. It sped off in font of Gohan.

"Hey that's cheating Goten!"

"You said no flying or super Saiyen! I'm not flying, nimbus is!"

Gohan laughed the rest of the way home. When they arrived Chi chi was standing by the front door.

"Come on you two. Breakfast is ready. And I don't want you sparring again today, I don't want Goten to get his new gi dirty. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeh mum. Come on squirt. Smells great."

Gohan picked his little brother up and gave him a shoulder ride into the house. Goku was already sitting at the table when Gohan and Goten sat down. Chi chi walked over and tied a napkin round Goten's neck before sitting down herself. There was a huge breakfast, just for Goten's birthday. Bacon, sausages, toast, cereal, fruit and even chicken.

"Well, dig in."

Gohan, Goten and Goku scoffed the food down. Chi chi had to be careful not to lose a hand every time she tried to pick up some food. Within thirty minutes all the food was gone.

"Wow Chi chi that was fantastic!" Goku patted his stomach.

"Yeh mum. Thank a lot. Anyway I have to go and phone Videl, apparently she had a fight with Eraza last night so I wanna make sure she's ok."

"Awww Gohan no. Stay and train with me."

Gohan ruffled Goten's hair.

"Sorry squirt. I can't. I promised Videl I'd call her and see her today. You have a nice time at your party k sport?"

"Oh ok Gohan."

Goten's face saddened.

Gohan picked him up.

"Don't look like that sport. I'll see you later ok? Then we can train."

Then Gohan whispered.

"We'll go out in the trees so we can go super Saiyen without mum knowing yeh?"

Goten's smile quickly returned.

"Yeh!"

Gohan put him down and waved at his parents.

"Bye mum. Bye dad. Have a nice time."

"Bye Gohan. Oh Gohan can you pick me up some new knifes and forks on your way to Videl's? Your father keeps bending them!"

"I can't help it! I can't control my strength!"

"It's ok Goku."

"Sure mum. I can do that. Bye."

"Bye Gohan."

Chi chi started to pile up the dirty plates.

"Goten, so you want to go and play on nimbus for a while? I'll call you in when it's time to eat."

"Ok mum. Thanks."

Goten ran out of the house. Goku stood up and walked towards Chi chi. He slid his arms round her waist. Chi chi giggled.

"I'm gonna have a bath before Goten's birthday ok Chi?"

"Wait. Help me wash the dishes first."

"Oh…alright."

Vegeta and Bulma-

"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHIRT!"

Trunks was quivering in front of Vegeta. Vegeta was furious at Trunks for wearing his shirt.

"WELL BOY?"

"I…erm…I"

Trunks was close to tears. Bulma came running up the stairs and put her arms round Trunks.

"Leave him alone Vegeta! Can't you see you're scaring him? Do you honestly want your only child to grow up being scared of you! I told him he could wear one of your shirts because his favourite shirt was in the wash, and I knew he would be happy if he could wear one of yours. Besides it's not like you were going to wear that shirt. So just cool off and stop being such a jerk."

Vegeta was smirking sexily. Bulma noticed. She gave him a questioning look and Vegeta just kept the smirk. Bulma looked down at Trunks.

"Trunks sweetie can you go and help grandpa in the lab? I'm sure he'd love your company."

"K mum."

"That's a good boy."

Trunks flew off downstairs. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's wrist and dragged him into their bedroom. She shut the door behind here.

"Vegeta, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Vegeta still had the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you were screaming at your only son over a shirt and now your looking at me like you wanna……."

"Wanna what?"

Bulma stared at him.

"Oh. You mean this."

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrists and backed her against the wall. He leant forward and started nibbling her ear. Bulma giggled.

"Vegeta we can't do this now….ohhhhh."

Bulma moaned as she felt Vegeta's hand slide over her thigh. Vegeta leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers asking for permission with his tongue. Bulma allowed the entrance eagerly. Her knees gave way with bliss and she fell into Vegeta's arms. She felt little drops of sweat form on her forehead.

"Vegeta I………."

Bulma was cut off by a knock at the door. Vegeta got off her quickly and went into the bathroom with a smug look on his face. Bulma flattened down her skirt and tried to tidy up her hair. Her face was still flushed but there was nothing she could do about that. She opened the door to find a little boy with purple hair looking up at here.

"Mum are you ok? Your face is all red."

"Yeh I'm fine sweetie. What do you want?"

"Well grandpa didn't really seem to want company…"

"Oh no. Did he shout at you?"

"Not exactly….I was just lonely that's all."

"Awww."

Bulma picked Trunks up in her arms and tickled him. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, still carrying Trunks. Vegeta grunted from inside. Bulma turned the handle and carried Trunks into the bathroom. Vegeta was standing by the sink shaving. Bulma walked over to him. He had the scowl back on his face. Bulma reached out and ran a finger through his shaving foam, then she touched her finger on Trunks's nose. Trunks looked at himself and he laughed. Bulma giggled with him. Vegeta ran the shaver down his cheek and the down the other cheek. Trunks watched him as he did it. When he was finished Vegeta looked at his son.

"What?"

"I was just wondering why you shave dad."

"Because it stops my from growing a beard and looking like a food."

Bulma leaned over and kissed him.

"And it keeps me happy."

Trunks made sick noises at this show of affection.

"Ewww. That's gross."

Trunks jumped out of Bulma's arms and ran off to his room. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta smiled back at her.

"So every time I shave I get a kiss? I should shave more often."

Bulma giggled and ran her hand down Vegeta's chest.

Krillin and 18-

"Come on Krillin! We had better go. We've got quite a way to fly."

"Right. Coming."

"Have you got Marron's rubber ring?"

"Oh damn. No let me get it."

18 was carrying Marron in her arms. Marron was playing with her mother's hair. Krillin ran into the lounge and returned with a bright yellow floating seat.

"This it?"

18 nodded her head.

"Good now let's go. Bye Master Roshi. Look after the house while we're gone. Be back later."

Krillin powered up and flew into the sky. 18 followed close behind with Marron in her arms.

Goku and Chi chi-

Goku slid his arm round Chi chi's waist and took to the air.

"Goku, are you sure you won't drop me?"

"What like this?"

Goku let go of Chi chi and she fell to the earth. Goku quickly flew down underneath her and caught her. Chi chi gave him a slap.

"Goku that wasn't funny!"

"Sorry."

Goku gave Chi chi a kiss on the lips which she deepened. They suddenly heard a little cough behind them. Chi chi and Goku turned round to see Goten, floating on nimbus, looking at them.

"Oh hey son. Didn't realise you were there."

"Erm….can we go now?"

"Sure son. See if you can keep up with us!"

Goku powered up to super Saiyen and flew off into the sky.

"Nimbus follow him!"

Goten was off in a shot. Keeping up well. At the speed they were going it only took them ten minutes to get to the swimming pool. Goku landed quickly and powered down while nobody was looking. Goten jumped down from nimbus and waved as it flew off. Chi chi took her arms from round Goku's neck and stood up. She looked around.

"Well it doesn't look like anybody else is here yet. Typical."

Goku and Goten laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait here for them then."

Vegeta and Bulma-

"Come on Trunks! Where did you put it?"

"I don't know!"

Trunks was flying round the house frantically searching for Goten's birthday present. Bulma and Vegeta were waiting to get going. Vegeta slid his arm round Bulma's waist. She didn't react. She was too stressed at Trunks for not knowing where the present was.

"Why does Trunks need to get Kakarot's brat a gift anyway? We got him one, we can say it's from all of us."

"Because, Vegeta, Trunks is Goten's best friend! How would you like it if I didn't get you a birthday present? You wouldn't like it would you?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Don't know really."

Bulma sighed. Vegeta realised how agitated she was and decided to help out.

"Trunks! Did you check under your bed!"

They heard footsteps on the floor above them. A few seconds later Trunks came bounding down the stairs with a blue package under his arm.

"Nice thinking dad. Ok mum I'm ready."

"Finally. Let's go or we'll be late. Get in the car."

Vegeta looked at her.

"Why do we need to take the car? I'll fly us there."

Before Bulma could retaliate, Vegeta was levitating into the air, carrying her with his arm round her waist. He flew outside and powered up. Bulma swallowed when she saw how high up she was. She wrapped her arms round his neck and he smiled.

"Vegeta don't you dare drop Goten's present!"

"Fine woman."

Trunks flew up next to them.

"Just follow your father Trunks."

Trunks nodded. Vegeta tightened his grip round Bulma and flew off. Trunks kept a steady speed behind him. Bulma nuzzled her face in Vegeta's shirt.

"Hey woman, is that the place?"

Bulma turned her head, scared to see how high up they were. She looked towards where Vegeta was pointing.

"Yeh that's the place."

Vegeta started to descend toward the ground. Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta landed slowly to annoy her. Trunks sped past them at an incredible speed. He landed in front of Goten.

"Trunks!"

"Hey Goten!"

Goku looked at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, where's your mum and dad?"

"Oh they're coming sir. They're just there."

Goku looked into the air and saw Vegeta flying towards them with Bulma in his arms. When they touched ground Bulma ran over to greet them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bulma."

Bulma knelt down in front of Goten.

"Happy birthday kiddo!"

"Thank Bulma."

Vegeta walked up to them, his hands in his pockets. Goku looked at him and gave him his cheesy grin.

"Hey Vegeta. How are you doing?"

"Well since you asked Kakarot, I'm fine."

Trunks pulled at Bulma's shirt.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Can I give Goten his present now mum?"

Bulma looked at Chi chi. Chi chi nodded in agreement.

"Course you can Trunks."

Trunks handed Goten the gift. Goten beamed in delight.

"Happy birthday Goten."

"Thanks Trunks!"

Goten started to rip the wrapping paper off. He took the lid off the cardboard box. In side was a long, silver sword with a golden handle. Goten's smile grew into a huge grin.

"Oh wow Trunks! It's fantastic! Cool!"

Goten started slicing the air with the sword. Trunks smiled.

"Your welcome Goten. I thought we could have battles with our swords now. It'll be cool!"

"Oh that sounds fantastic Trunks! Thanks so much!"

Bulma knelt down and handed Goten her and Vegeta's present.

"Happy birthday Goten."

"Thank Bulma!"

Goten ripped off the paper and took the lid off the box. Inside was a brand new Saiyen armour suit.

"Oh wow Bulma! My very own Saiyen armour! I've always wanted one of these! It looks just like my dads!"

"That's because I copied your dads."

"You mean you made it!"

Bulma blushed.

"Oh thanks Bulma. It's fantastic!"

Chi chi walked over and looked at it.

"Wow. That's fantastic Bulma. Great job! Now Goten I suggest you put it back in the box, you don't want to get it dirty now do you?"

"Yes mum."

Goten carefully folded the armour and put it back in the box.

"Good boy. Now all we have to do is wait for Krillin and 18."

Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Won't have to wait long. Look."

They all looked up in the sky to see Krillin waving at them.

Krillin and 18-

Krillin and 18 flew down to meet their friends.

"Hey you guys. I see you all made it here before us!"

Goku laughed.

"Don't worry about it Krillin..

Krillin smiled at his old friend. He noticed Goten standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hey there champ. Happy birthday. Here have a present!"

Krillin handed Goten a present. Again Goten ripped off the paper and opened the box. He put his hands in the box and pulled out a new, blue skateboard.

"Oh cool! Thanks Krillin, thanks 18! I love it!"

Chi chi walked over and took the skateboard from Goten's hands.

"You can play with it later Goten, put we've got a party to go to. It's booked you know and I want to be on time."

Chi chi strode into the swimming pool building, everybody else followed her.

Everybody: CCG, BV and K18-

Everybody was sitting round the swimming pool. Goten was having a great time. Him and Trunks were having swimming races. They drew every time and Trunks always insisted they keep going until someone wins.

"Come on Goten! What's the matter? Chicken?"

"I'm no chicken Trunks! Let's go again!"

Goku was cheering them both on.

"Yeh go on you guys!"

Chi chi was cuddled up to him, wanting to be protected from the boys.

"Goku can't you get them to slow down? Look at them! They're crazy!"

"Oh come on Chi chi. They're just having a bit of fun"

Marron was floating next to them in her yellow floating chair. She didn't seem to realise what was going on. She was just splashing around in the water. 18 was sitting at the side of the pool with her legs in the water. Krillin was lying on her lap.

"This is the life, hey 18?"

"Yeh. Marron looks like she's having such fun."

Krillin sat up and looked at his only daughter. Marron waved at Krillin. Krillin and 18 waved back. Bulma was sitting next to them on the side of the pool. Her legs also dangling in the water. Vegeta was standing next to her in the water. Bulma had her arm round Vegeta's neck. Vegeta had a sour look on his face.

"Come on Vegeta, lighten up. It's a party. Have fun."

"This is not my idea of fun woman."

"I know it's not Vegeta, but you're spoiling it for me with your attitude so just chill alright."

It carried on like that for the following three hours. It was lots of fun. When it was seven o'clock Krillin stood up and picked Marron up out of the water.

"Well you guys, we had better be going. We've got to put Marron to bed."

Goku smiled and waved at them.

"Ok Krillin. Thanks for coming."

Goten got out of the water and walked over to them.

"Thank you very much for coming and thank you for my present."

Krillin ruffled his hair.

"Don't mention it. We're glad you had a good time. We'll see you later yeh?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Krillin and 18 walked into the changing rooms with Marron. Bulma got out the water as well.

"I think it's about time we got going as well guys. Trunks has to have a bath before he goes to bed."

"Awww but mum! I don't want to go!"

"You can see Goten again really soon Trunks I promise, right Chi chi?"

"Of course!"

"Oh….ok."

Vegeta got out of the water and walked into the changing without even saying good bye. Bulma sighed.

"Come on Trunks, out you get."

Trunks jumped out the water and stood beside his mum. He looked at Goten.

"Thank you for inviting me Goten. I had a really good time."

"Thanks for coming Trunks. Thanks so much for my sword! We'll have to have a battle soon! Thanks for my armour Bulma. I really like it."

"That's alright kiddo. I'm glad you liked it!"

She smiled at Goten. She waved to Chi chi and Goku.

"We'll see you two soon ok?"

"Ok Bulma. Bye."

"Bye. Come on Trunks, let's go and see where daddy went off to."

Trunks followed his mum into the changing rooms. Goten looked at his parents.

"Are we going now then mum?"

"Yes. Did you have a nice time Goten?"

"Yeh! I had a great time! Thanks so much!"

"That's ok Goten. Come on. Let's go and get dried."

Later when everyone had returned home-

Goku and Chi chi-

Chi chi pulled the covers up to Goten's chin and gave him a kiss.

"Night night sweetie. I'm glad you had a nice day."

"I did mum. Thanks a lot."

"That's ok darling. Now, sleep tight."

"Mum, where's Gohan?"

"I don't know darling. He should be home soon. I'll make him be quite when he comes in so he doesn't wake you yeh?"

"Yes please mum. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Chi chi walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way to her bedroom. Goku was already in bed. He smiled at her when she came in. Chi chi walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white nightie. She walked into her bathroom and changed into it. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before joining Goku in bed. She cuddled up to him and he put his arms round her.

"I think Goten had a really nice time today Chi."

"So do I. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeh I did. You?"

"I thought it was wonderful. Marron is growing into a lovely young lady."

"Yeh she is sweet."

Goku ran his fingers through Chi chi's hair.

"I love you Chi."

"I love you too."

She looked up and pressed her lips against Goku's.

Vegeta and Bulma-

Bulma leant down and kissed Trunks on his forehead.

"Night darling."

"Night mum."

Bulma turned out the light and shut Trunks's door. She took a deep breath and headed back to her room. She shut her bedroom door when she got in. She heard the tap running in the bathroom. Vegeta was brushing his teeth. Bulma waited until she was sure he had finished and walked into the bathroom. She glared at him.

"God Vegeta you are such an arse!"

"What have I done now!"

"You were acting so childish at Goten's party today! I asked you nicely while we there to try and act like you were having fun but you couldn't even do that! I don't ask for much from you Vegeta, all I wanted was for Goten to have a nice birthday party! And then you walked off without even saying goodbye, or thank you. I was so embarrassed."

"Why should I say thank you when I didn't enjoy myself?"

"Because it's polite! Look Vegeta, I don't want Trunks to grow up being rude, I don't want him to pick up bad habits from you."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence on our son?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"I didn't even want to go today, you made me! If you don't want me to be a bad influence, then stop making me do stuff I don't want to do!"

"Don't try to turn the blame on me Vegeta. God you are being so childish! What happened to the nice Vegeta? The one that wanted to be a good dad! The one that used to tell me that he loved me?"

Bulma could see Vegeta's anger rising in him. A golden glow was appearing around him.

"You've turned into such a bastard Vegeta! I hate it!"

Bulma knew he would get angry but she wasn't prepared for what he did next. Vegeta's arm reached out and slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. Vegeta looked at Bulma, sitting on the floor. Her eyes were filling with tears. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe he had done it. He reached his hand out to help her up. Tears started to run down Bulma's face. She didn't take Vegeta's hand. She put her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. She gave Vegeta one more look and ran out of the room. Vegeta ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist as she was opening the bedroom door. Bulma turned round. Her face was pale and full of fear.

"Bulma….."

Bulma snatched her arm out of Vegeta's grip and back towards the door.

"Bulma please. I don't want to be scared of me."

Bulma leant against her door.

"Vegeta get away from me."

Bulma's cheek was bright red. He had hit her hard with over half of his power. It was amazing that she wasn't unconscious. Vegeta reached out and ran his finger across her cheek.

"Bulma please. I didn't mean to do what I did. I got angry, not that that's an excuse mind you. Bulma I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I did. I don't even know how top apologize enough. I do love you. I know you don't here it from me often enough, but I've never had to say it to anyone before. I love you. I do. More than anyone else in the world."

Bulma raised her hand to her face and took hold of Vegeta's hand.

"I love you too. I was just in shock. I was scared. You've never hit me before. I was so….so……"

Bulma's eyes closed and she fell onto Vegeta's chest.

Krillin and 18-

"Daddy."

"Coming Marron."

18 was just tucking Marron up in bed. Krillin walked into his daughters bedroom at the sound of her voice. He walked over to her cot and looked down at her. Marron laughed and held her arms out to him. Krillin picked her up and hugged her tight. He gave a quick kiss on the head and put her back in her cot.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too darling. Now it's time to sleep."

Krillin and 18 crept out of the room and shut the door. Krillin walked into his bedroom and got into bed. 18 followed him.

"I had a really nice day today 18. We should take Marron swimming more often."

"Yeh."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Come on tell me."

"I was just thinking about our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just. I want our relationship to be more like Goku's and Chi chi's."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just they're so in love. I know we're in love, it's just I think we've let our relationship become a bit casual. We don't do anything romantic anymore. I know it's hard because we have Marron now but I don't think we should let her get in the way of our relationship."

"18 can we talk about this in the morning? I'm really tired."

18 growled and jumped out of bed. Krillin didn't notice. He was already asleep.


	2. Heya ppl

HI!

Ok first things first, I'm sorry. I know you guys thought this would be another chapter and probably were like o yay. But its not. Here's the thing, I didn't expect people to want me to update it. I was just gonna leave it as it was. But so many people have asked me to update it that I guess I have to, but I cant right now. 1, I'm working on the others 2,I got exams. And 3 I just don't have the flare for it anymore. Writing the next chapter is more of a struggle than fun. And fanfics are meant to be fun right? I cant promise I will update at all. I will try. But I can promise one thing, if I do update it probably wont be soon. If you're lucky I might start writing it tonight, I really sorry L plz don't hate me

Loadsa luv

Vbarethebest

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
